Deadly Weapon
by Shibalyfe
Summary: Bellatrix must prove her worth to The Dark Lord. This was written for The House Competition: Y3R2.


House: Gryffindor

Position: Prefect

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Speech] "Your wish is my command."

Word Count: 996 words, excluding header and title.

Beta: Aurora and CK

This was written for The Houses Competition, Y3R2

Deadly Weapon

Anyone who knew Bellatrix knew she was deadly. As a kid, she had always wanted to be her father's favorite.

Cygnus was always considered cruel and ambitious; he would play all of his children against each other. He would reward them for getting the better of one another for playing the deadliest pranks, or winning a duel between each other. The bloodier the opponent, the better the reward. Losers would be severely punished. He wanted daughters who would do whatever it took to make the world a better place and get rid of the Muggle scum. He was training them to be soldiers – to be winners – in the war to come.

Bellatrix was the most receptive. She trained daily to become a better dueler, to become stronger, and to become deadly. If one of her sisters outdid her, she would release revenge ten times the offense and laughed when they bled. Her need for praise and approval from her father allowed him to sculpt her into the perfect deadly weapon.

She was cruel and craved her father's attention; her violence escalated with each passing year. After a particularly violent episode, Andromeda ran away, fearful for her life. Her father only praised her for cutting the weak from their family tree and even allowed her to burn her name off it. She had taken much delight at that reward.

Her father soon began to take her along on all his business needs; he was eager to show off her deadly skills and her willingness to obey his commands. That was how she was first introduced to the Dark Lord.

Her father had reminded her several times before the visit to do whatever this man had told her to do. That he was the key to the better world that they were going to rule.

"He's powerful, Bella; he will lead us into the better world. The one where Mudbloods are put in their rightful place, in the ground with their dirty blood becoming one with the dirt again. I am going to give you a better world, Bellatrix, but you must do what he asks; it is important that he favors us. Can you do that for Daddy?"

He patted her head and waited for her eager nod before telling her what a 'good girl' she was.

She followed behind him eagerly, excited to meet this powerful man and earn his approval.

They stepped into a large room, and her father instantly bowed. She mimicked his bow. They waited a long time bent over before a man snarled at them to get up.

"Cygnus," a man tsked. "What have you brought me? A child?" He looked at her disapprovingly.

"I'm not a child!" she shouted at the man. Her father instantly slapped her across the face.

"Quiet, stupid girl!" He turned to the young man again and bowed. "I am sorry my Lord; this is my daughter, Bellatrix. She may be young but she is deadly, and I feel like she would make an excellent addition to our cause if you will have her."

The man took a step closer and circled Bellatrix with a cruel smile plastered on his face.

"She looks like nothing more than a child, fragile enough for me to snap her in half. Shall I test it?" He sneered, stopping in front of them with his wand raised.

"My lord," her father quickly added, "Let her prove herself; I promise you will not be disappointed."

"And what if she does displease me? Despite your promise, I am doubtful. You do know why I doubt her abilities, Cygnus?"

"Of course, my Lord," He bowed again. "She may look weak, but I promise she is the most powerful witch out of all of my daughters. If she displeases you, you may do whatever you like with her for that means she is no longer of any use to me."

The man laughed. "If she is the strongest of your daughters then I would hate to meet the rest of them. Very well, we will construct a test, and if she fails to please me, she will die."

"As you wish, sir."

The man gestured for her father to move to the side of the room.

"Bring them in!" he shouted.

A young man and woman were brought in through a side door. Their chains rattled as they were thrown into the center of the room at Bellatrix's feet.

She looked up at the man, who was now sitting in a chair and smiling evilly at her, waiting for instructions.

"This is Alice and Frank; do you recognize them Bellatrix?"

She nodded. She recognized them from school. They had been Gryffindors so she hadn't paid them too much attention, but she knew their familiar faces despite the swelling and bruises that they had earned.

"Good," the man purred, "I want them destroyed. I want all of their secrets, and then I want them destroyed."

"How would you like me to do it, my lord?" she asked.

"However you wish, but do try to impress me."

Her lips twisted into a cruel smile as she looked back at the pathetic couple huddling together in the center of the room.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

"You have done well, my pet," Lord Voldemort praised her. He glided over to her and pet her head like a dog. "What a clever girl you are destroying their minds and not their body. Give me your arm."

She was one of the youngest Death Eaters to get marked, and she was insanely proud of that fact. She was eager to please her new lord and always responded to every task the same way: "your wish is my command." She followed out any given task with such cruelty and eagerness. She wanted to be The Dark Lord's right hand. She wanted to be feared, admired, and inspire jealousy in others. She wanted to be his deadliest weapon and biggest supporter.


End file.
